Integrated circuit devices, such as memory devices, for example, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. For example, memory devices may be used in any of a number of apparatuses, such as computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. One example of a memory comprises read-only memory (ROM). A benefit of read-only memory includes the ability to retain a programmed state on a long-term basis. One approach to program read-only memory cells is to form open or closed connections (e.g., electrical paths that are of a relatively low or relative high resistance) in particular memory cells of a memory array. Therefore, an open or closed connection may be employed to represent a binary zero or a binary one, for example, and may retain a programmed state for a relatively long-term basis. For example, a fuse that has a normally closed connection may be programmed (e.g., blown) to have an open connection. Similarly, an anti-fuse that has a normally open connection may be programmed to have a closed connection. Since the fuses or anti-fuses are permanently programmed, the memory may be considered one-time programmable ROM.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter in scope and/or in equivalents.